Wes Roth's Kill List
This list contains the names of all the people that Wes Roth needs to kill. He notes their name each time. Names * Charles Martin: A shady businessman that was accused of rape by over ten women. * Felix Puckett: A former criminal released twenty years earlier but that has restarted his criminal life by killing his wife so he could be with Gabriela Luna. * Gabriela Luna: A friend of Felix Puckett that helped him dispose of the body of his wife Val Madden so she could have a relationship with him. * Chaquille Sullivan: A gang leader along with his two henchmen Dominique Williamson and Jeoffrey Lane. * Dominique Williamson: A henchman working for Chaquille Sullivan as his bodyguard. * Jeoffrey Lane: A henchman working for Chaquille Sullivan as his bodyguard. * Nick Whittleton: A highly-connected crook that ran a sauna where Chaquille Sullivan often went to. * Ashton Baker: A pedophile. * Kolby Rivas: A serial rapist that was set free thanks to Newport's best lawyer. * Xavier Farley: An extortionist that moved to Jamestown and tried to scam Wes Roth's aunt Lydia. * Iain Gardner: A bank robber, the brother of Eleanor Gardner and a member of her crew. *Eleanor Gardner: A bank robber, the leader of a small crew and the sister of Iain Gardner. * Walter Kennedy: A member of Eleanor Gardner's crew. * Liam Colton Jr.: A member of Eleanor Gardner's crew. * Quinn Mullins: A member of Eleanor Gardner's crew. * Jay Rodriguez: An associate of Simon Lunn and a banker that helped in the robbery of the Providence Central bank by Eleanor Gardner's crew. He was killed by Simon Lunn who pushed him onto oncoming traffic before he could be intercepted by Wes Roth. *Simon Lunn: An associate of Jay Rodriguez that killed Rodriguez by pushing him onto oncoming traffic before he could be intercepted by Wes Roth. * Robert Kenny: The corrupt manager of Boston Asylum that helped kill all the remaining members of Operation House for government censorship. * Quentin Aguilar: The last surviving member of a team of robbers from El Salvador called the Loners. He was making deals with Robert Kenny at his mansion on Prudence Island. * Rachel Turk: A black widow responsible for the deaths of fifteen of her husbands, getting the inheritance each time. *Karl Hergenröther: A corrupt politician that had Xander Li eliminated so that his political allies and friends could benefit from himXander Lilosing the race. *Owen Burke: The man that supplied Karl Hergenröther with the tools necessary to make Xander Li's death look like an accident and a good friend of Lewis Mitchell. *Andrew Rees: A good friend of Lewis Mitchell that acted as his bodyguard. *Martha Dean: A good friend of Lewis Mitchell that acted as his bodyguard. *Lewis Mitchell: A race car driver that caused a fatal accident although according to Karl Hergenröther's phone call, it was not an accident as a lot of highly placed people benefitted from Xander Li losing the race. *Kendyl M. Dunlap: The manager of an illegal Providence strip club where underage girls were forced into prostitution. *Max Johnson: One of the three founders of a hate group called the United Northern Fronts that targets white people. *Al Mason: One of the three founders of a hate group called the United Northern Fronts that targets white people. *James J. Gillespie: One of the three founders of a hate group called the United Northern Fronts that targets white people. *Dick Campbell IV: A politician running for mayor of Johnston that has been linked to several terrorist attacks in England. *Clive Barker: The corrupt sheriff of Hopkinton that was associated with the Ku Klux Klan. *Tyler Wu: A firefighter that locked his team in a burning building and framed it as an accident. *Darian Sills: The leader of a small gang in Jamestown. *Luka Knox: A friend of Darian Sills and a highly-placed member of his entourage that witnessed Wes Roth putting gasoline in the hot sauce leading to Sills' death. *Hector Japón: A cartel leader. *A.J. Crawford: A friend of Hector Japón and big-time dealer from Chicago. *Hank Morrow: A policeman wanted for the murder of thirteen-year-old African-American girl Lashana Moore. Unbeknownst to the police Mel Bozart framed him for the murder as Moore was a witness to Bozart's illegal operations. When Wes Roth learned this he drove Morrow to Vance's hideout where he would be safe. Over time Morrow became friends with Vance until one day Roth drove Morrow to a safe place in Canada where no one could get him. *Erwin Hoyt: A corrupt policeman working for cartels with his friend Mel Bozart. *Mel Bozart: A corrupt policeman working for cartels with his friend Erwin Hoyt. He framed Hank Morrow for the killing of thirteen-year-old African-American girl Lashana Moore because she was a witness to his illegal operations. *Maisie Hopkins: A hacker from Providence that discovered that Wes Roth killed Dick Campbell IV and that offered her help but ended up betraying Vance and stabbing him in the stomach. While Vance was in the hospital Wes Roth went to her house and cut her veins to stage a suicide. *Arsène Kanyinda: A leader of a small crew of hackers and terrorists from Cameroon. *Mo Robertson: A highly-ranked member of the Ku Klux Klan that runs the North Jamestown bar in Jamestown and the brother of Mitch and Leon Robertson. They all cornered Wes Roth in the bathrooms in an attempt to kill him as revenge for Clive Barker's death. *Mitch Robertson: A highly-ranked member of the Ku Klux Klan and the brother of Mo and Leon Robertson. They all cornered Wes Roth in the bathrooms in an attempt to kill him as revenge for Clive Barker's death. *Leon Robertson: A highly-ranked member of the Ku Klux Klan and the brother of Mo and Mitch Robertson. They all cornered Wes Roth in the bathrooms in an attempt to kill him as revenge for Clive Barker's death. *Cole Schwyzer: A corrupt policeman associated with the Ku Klux Klan. *Hannibal Sterling: The Ku Klux Klan's Grand Dragon of Rhode Island. After Cole Schwyzer told him about Wes Roth he started a manhunt to hunt down and kill Roth. *Leigh Burne: Hannibal Sterling's bodyguard. Category:Items